


Talking Leads to Touching

by nerdswitchblade



Series: Points A, B, and C [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdswitchblade/pseuds/nerdswitchblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo Choi probably isn't the best person to send to the research division on an errand. The research division might be busy, and Tendo might get sidetracked.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://dreadbutts.tumblr.com/post/62601245240/i-want-a-fic-where-tendo-kinda-accidentally-walks">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Leads to Touching

The thing about the end of the world is that it sort of takes precedence over everything. And understandably so. But it’s been several days now since Tendo extended a very open invitation to Newt and Hermann for, well, whatever kind of canoodling they were up for, and no canoodling has occurred. There have been meaningful looks between himself and Newt as they passed each other on the lower floor of the Shatterdome. And the other day, when Hermann had stopped in to pick up a file that had been mistakenly left in LOCCENT, he had stowed his cane under his arm and placed a hand on Tendo’s shoulder as he reached for the file on his workstation. By the way Hermann had lingered, rubbing his thumb gently across the seam of Tendo’s shirt, he knew the touch had been purely indulgent.

But none of the three of them have had the time for anything more than that, and Tendo can’t help being a bit bummed out. Sitting at his workstation, he goes through the motions of updating each Jaeger’s progress reports, letting his mind wander a bit. Back to how adorably flustered they’d both been when he’d walked in on them talking about him, and the thrill of kissing both of them, one right after the other. Where would he even start if the three of them had enough time together?

“Someone go fetch Gottlieb and Geiszler.” Marshall Pentecost’s voice addressing the control room snaps Tendo out of his daydream. “Their latest reports completely contradict one another, we need this sorted out.”

“On it!” Tendo says immediately. He’s out of his chair and down the hall before Pentecost can insist that someone who has less on their plate at the moment go instead.

As he strides down the halls to the lab, Tendo wonders if he could maybe convince the scientists to take a break and grab a drink that evening. The bar setting wouldn’t be ideal, but it had the appeal of being somewhere that wasn’t the Shatterdome, which they could all probably use. Then who knows? Maybe they would all come back and crash in one of their beds together. Newt would most likely be down. He probably wouldn’t leave his work in the lab entirely - a change of setting never really took kaiju off his mind, and he could go on for hours about them - but Tendo did peg him for a cuddler, so it could all be very worthwhile in the end. Hermann would probably take a little more convincing. Both times Tendo had kissed him, it had been at a moment when his defenses were clearly down. Generally, Hermann was a no-nonsense type to the point of stubbornness.

Or so Tendo thought.

“Hey docs, you decent?” Tendo calls as he steps into the lab. “The Marshall wants to see y- oh.”

It had meant to be a joke, but Tendo is met with a very indecent scene indeed. Hermann has Newt backed against the blackboard, right hand braced against the edge of the board’s ledge, and the left shoved down the front of Newt’s unbuttoned pants. Newt’s arms are wrapped around Hermann, hands gripping his back. His head is thrown back and he’s panting, so he doesn’t realize they have company until Hermann, who does hear Tendo enter, looks over and stops moving.

Newt’s head snaps forward in confusion at the loss of stimulation. He looks first at Hermann, and then in the direction that Hermann is looking. He gasps and his eyes go wide. “Tendo! Wha-” Newt’s voice catches in his throat and his mouth goes slack. Hermann’s right hand comes up to guide Newt’s head gently to his shoulder, and Tendo understands why when Newt lets out a long and very loud moan that almost certainly would have been heard down the hall had it not been muffled by a mouthful of Hermann’s sweater.

Hermann smooths his right hand up and down Newt’s back as Newt catches his breath, face still buried in Hermann’s neck. After a moment, he extracts his hand from Newt’s pants, then drops his other hand from Newt’s back to remove a handkerchief from Newt’s back pocket, which he uses to wipe his fingers with. It’s when Hermann is folding the handkerchief up and tucking it back in Newt’s pocket that Tendo realizes his mouth is hanging open slightly, so he closes it and swallows. To his surprise, the first of them to speak is Hermann, and it’s with a sly smile.

“Tendo,” he says. “We were just talking about you.”

Newt lets out a particularly noisy, shuddering breath and Hermann looks back to him. “Easy, darling. Say hello.”

Newt straightens up and leans back against the blackboard, giving Tendo a lazy, satisfied smile. “Hey man,” he says, his voice rough. “How’s it going?”

Tendo grins. “Can’t complain.”

Newt smiles even wider. "You gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna join the party?"

"Now hold on," Hermann interrupts. He turns to Newt. "Newton. Can you recall the last thing you said before you..." he glances meaningfully down Newt's body "...well..."

Newt furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah, I said..." He points towards Tendo but pauses. "Wait, are you giving me shit because I said Tendo's name and not yours?"

"Was Tendo the one bringing you off?"

"Not this time." He winks at Tendo and Hermann pinches Newt's side. "Hey, ow! Aw come on, it's your fault, he walked in and you did that _thing_ with your fingers."

Hermann slides a hand up Newt's neck, leans in close as if to kiss him and murmurs against his lips, "You will pay dearly for this transgression."

Newt perks up at this. "Are you gonna let me make it up to you?"

Hermann only grins, before glancing back to Tendo. "Would you care to join us?"

Tendo doesn’t ask questions and simply strides over to them. Hermann turns to receive him and Tendo kisses him hard, hands gripping clothes, tongues and teeth immediately coming into play. Tendo maneuvers Hermann to lean back against the blackboard as they continue to have their way with each other’s mouths, and Newt bounces on the balls of his feet next to them, trying to find a way into the mix. He thinks he’s in when Tendo drops his head and begins kissing and biting at Hermann’s neck, and Hermann turns his heavily-lidded eyes towards Newt. But when Newt moves to kiss him, Hermann halts him simply by holding up his index finger.

“I believe you said something about _making it up to me_?” Hermann says, his voice low and rough.

Newt whines. “Aw man, you’re not gonna let me kiss Tendo first? Come on Tendo, you get a say in this too.”

Tendo lifts his head to look at Newt, but continues to nuzzle whatever part of Hermann he can. “Sorry, man,” he says breathlessly, “but I think I like having Dr. Gottlieb in charge here. Makes me feel all warm and tingly inside.” As if to show his gratitude for siding with him, Hermann slides both of his hands down Tendo back, down to his ass, and pulls his hips against his. Tendo hisses, eyes fluttering shut. “Whatever you’re gonna do,” he breathes, “you better get to it before I do, Geiszler.”

Newt shuffles around to face Hermann, nudging Tendo over with a bump of his hip. One of Hermann’s hands settles at the small of Tendo’s back, but they both shift to allow Newt to stand in front of Hermann. “I’m starting to see a pattern here, Herm,” Newt says with a devious grin. “I think you like your partners to be impatient. Maybe…” he begins to lean his face towards Tendo, who in turn leans towards Newt as if drawn by magnetic force. “Maybe we should see how long it takes _you_ to get impatient.” Newt feels the slightest brush of Tendo’s lips against his before Hermann’s fingers slide into his hair and take a firm grip, tugging his head back to face him.

“Newton, I do not wish to be crude…”

Head tilted back slightly by Hermann’s hold, Newt just gives him a crooked half-smile and says, “Come on, man. Show me what you’ve got.”

At first, it appears that Hermann is going to brush off Newt’s challenging remark. His grip on Newt’s hair loosens and he slides his hand through the mussed strands, then down his neck and comes to rest on his shoulder. But then the grip on his shoulder tightens and Hermann pushes Newt to his knees.

Newt goes down without a fight and hums happily. “That’s what I’m talking about,” he says, hands taking hold of Hermann’s hips and face nuzzling at Hermann’s belly.

Tendo lets out a groan which turns into a laugh and buries his face in Hermann’s neck. “Jeez. The two of you were an accident just waiting to happen.”

The hand Hermann has on Newt comes up and coaxes Tendo’s head back up gently by his chin. “I believe you mean ‘the three of us,’” Hermann says with a warm smile.

Tendo can't contain the genuine smile that spreads across his face in return, a mixture of excitement, reverence, and relief bubbling up inside his chest. He would never admit it, but the idea that he was simply a third wheel to this unorthodox pair weighed heavy in the back of his mind. And because he would never admit this, he simply responds by kissing Hermann, long and slow.

Tendo hears the rustling coming from about waist-level and can guess what Newt is doing, but confirmation comes when Hermann inhales sharply through his nose and breaks the kiss to tilt his head back and exhale shakily, eyes closed. Tendo takes the opportunity to sneak a glance down at Newt who, sure enough, has Hermann’s cock out of his pants and in his mouth. He watches for a moment, a bit surprised at Newt’s focus and the languid pace he’s chosen. Nothing about Newt’s personality really screams “patience,” but then again, the guy has six doctorates and full-color tattoos covering a large percentage of his body, so perhaps given the right task…

Hermann is clinging to Tendo now, one hand clutching at his back and the other upsetting the back of Tendo’s immaculately coiffed hair. Tendo takes Hermann’s weight happily, wary of his leg, and kisses his jaw and the corner of his mouth until Hermann turns his head so he can kiss him on the mouth again.

Through the haze of ragged breathing and tongues, it occurs to Tendo that no one has a hand on Newt, which hardly seems fair. Newt is on Tendo’s right side, which gives Tendo an idea that makes him smile against Hermann’s lips. He slides his right hand down from where it had been clutching at Hermann’s collar and drags his nails - which are still grown out on the off-chance he has some time to pluck at his guitar - down his chest. Hermann is wearing a sweater over a collared shirt, with possibly another shirt underneath that. But even through the layers, with enough pressure, Tendo manages to extract a moan from him when his nails pass over his nipple.

Tendo then drops that hand and cups the back of Newt’s head. That contact alone causes Newt to falter for a second, and when Tendo drags his hand up and scratches lightly at Newt’s scalp, Newt’s eyes roll up and he moans low and long around his mouthful of Hermann. Hermann gasps at the sensation this causes and echoes Newt’s moan, his head falling back against the board. Newt, spurred on by his response, begins to bob his head faster, while Tendo brings his hand back up to yank Hermann’s collar aside so he can kiss and bite and suck a bruise on Hermann’s pale skin. Soon, Hermann’s rapid breaths become breathy vocalizations.

“Newton,” he rasps. “Newton, I…”

“Mhmm, mhmm!” Newton responds affirmatively, gripping Hermann’s hips firmly and showing no sign of pulling back.

Tendo brings his mouth up to Hermann’s ear and says softly, “We’ve got you, doc. Come on, show him what you’ve got.”

Hermann probably would have chuckled at this, but he’s too far gone now. He gropes for any bit of Newt he can reach with one hand, and grabs a fistful of Tendo’s shirt with the other as he let’s out a low groan and shudders through his orgasm.

Tendo kisses the side of Hermann’s face and his neck until he begins taking slow, deliberate breaths to calm himself. While Hermann still has his eyes closed, Tendo looks down to see Newt pull off with a ridiculously indulgent hum, like he’s just tasted some sort of decadent dessert, and collapse onto his back with a dreamy look on his face.

“Been wanting to do that a while?” Tendo asks.

Newt smiles, staring up at the ceiling. “ _Dude_ ,” is all he manages to say, shaking his head where he lies on the ground. Tendo chuckles, taking Newt’s nonverbal response to mean _you have no idea_.

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Tendo is reaching down with the hand not helping Hermann to keep pressure off his bad leg and cupping himself through his pants. He really only meant to adjust himself, but he’s been hard pretty much since stumbling upon the two of them in the lab, and the pressure makes him groan. Suddenly, Newt is scrambling to his feet and turning Tendo by the shoulders to face him.

“Didn’t think we’d leave you hanging, did ya?” Newt asks, sliding Tendo’s tan suspenders off of his shoulders.

“After all,” comes Hermann’s voice from behind him, still the slightest bit unsteady, “you are, in a way, responsible for this turn of events.”

“Yeah?” Tendo asks, eyes following Newt’s hands as they smooth down his chest. “How’s that?”

“Well see,” Newt begins, “Hermann and I decided to make sure we were all up to date on our physicals and blood work and all of that.” He grins at Hermann over Tendo’s shoulder. “Clean bills of health for both of us, obviously.”

Hermann pushes himself up and away from the blackboard and wraps his arms around Tendo’s waist in order to undo the button and zipper of his pants. “So then we wondered if perhaps you’d done the same recently.”

Now Hermann’s hands are running up Tendo’s chest and Newt has taken over the task of opening Tendo’s pants. Tendo’s breath is becoming short. “Yeah,” he huffs. “Yeah, a week ago. All good.”

“Great minds think alike,” Newt says with a grin as he pushes Tendo’s pants and boxers down. “‘Cause see, we were talking, and there are some things that we’d like to, you know, do, if you were down, and if we could ever find the time…”

Tendo gasps as Newt takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke. “I hope kissing me is on that list, because I need you to do that right now.”

Newt’s other hand comes up to the back of Tendo’s neck and he crashes their mouths together while Hermann nips at Tendo’s neck and picks up where Newt left off in the conversation.

“As you can imagine,” Hermann says, “Newton has a rather colorful way of putting these things. He said he’d like to rev you up and ride you like a Harley.”

The word “ride” briefly conjures the image of Newt naked and straddling his lap, which makes his skin feel almost unbearably hot under all the clothes he still has on, but then he can’t help breaking the kiss to snort at Newt’s choice of words. “Like a Harley, man? Really?”

Newt pulls back to look at Tendo and raises his eyebrow. His hand stills. “What’s wrong with wanting something sleek and sexy between my legs?”

Tendo can practically feel Hermann rolling and he chuckles, but when he tries to buck his hips into Newt’s unmoving hand, Hermann is grips them tighter, restricting his movement. He looks over his shoulder at Hermann, then back at Newt, who is smirking mischievously.

“I consider that a compliment on several levels,” says Newt. “I think you owe me an apology.”

Tendo raises his eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re both a little bossy, huh?” Newt flexes his fingers slightly and Tendo bites his lip. “Alright, alright. My apologies, Dr. Geiszler. First chance we get, you can ride me any which way you’d like.”

That earns Tendo a pump of Newt’s hand with a slight twist of his wrist and Tendo gasps. He tilts his head back onto Hermann’s shoulder and asks breathlessly, “So what about you, Dr. Gottlieb? What’s on your to-do list?”

“If I’m honest, Mr. Choi,” says Hermann, turning Tendo’s head towards him by taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I’d rather like to fuck you.” He brushes his thumb over Tendo’s bottom lip. “If you would be so inclined.” He replaces his thumb with the tips of his forefinger and middle finger, and Tendo doesn’t miss a beat, lapping once at Hermann’s fingers before sucking them into his mouth to the second knuckle. He tries to convey, “Yes, I would be so inclined,” with heavy-lidded eyes and a graze of teeth over Hermann’s fingers. Hermann smiles and continues.

“I confess that Newton and I both agree that you have very lovely hands,” he says. Newt uses the hand not working Tendo to bring around the hand Tendo had resting at the back of his neck and kiss his palm. “And I believe Newton would be much obliged if you had two, maybe three fingers inside him while I fucked you?”

Newt guides Tendo’s hand down between his legs and Tendo rubs his fingers firmly at the seam of Newt’s tight jeans. Newt moans and rocks into Tendo’s hand, his own grip on Tendo tightening just so, his strokes becoming more deliberate.

It’s too much. Tendo lets Hermann’s fingers fall from his mouth and he chokes out, “ _Mierda_ ,” as the air leaves his lungs and he comes over Newt’s hand, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

When he starts coming back to his senses, he finds that he’s gripping Newt by the waist and shoulder to keep himself standing, and Hermann is rubbing his back soothingly as his breathing slows. Tendo looks up at Newt and grins at him and Newt grins right back. After a moment, Tendo feels Hermann grip his shoulder.

“Ah, Newton, could you roll one of the chairs over?” Hermann asks stiffly.

“OH, yeah, sorry man, uh…” Newt says as he tries to figure out what to do first. Tendo remembers the handkerchief in Newt’s back pocket and reaches around to pull it out and hand it to him. Then he yanks his pants up and turns to wrap an arm around Hermann’s back, encouraging Hermann to wrap an arm around his shoulders so he can take his weight while Newt cleans himself up and goes to retrieve a chair.

Even after all that was said and done, Hermann manages to look embarrassed. “Thank you, I… sorry, I…”

Tendo cups Hermann’s cheek with his free hand and kisses him before saying, “I think you know you don’t need to apologize, doc.”

Newt comes back pushing one of their rolling office chairs with one hand and hold up his pants by the waistband with the other. Hermann sighs with relief once he’s seated, stretching out his aching leg. Newt plops down on the ground next to him, leaning his head against Hermann’s other leg, while Tendo leans against the blackboard, eyes closed, basking in the satisfaction of finally getting some action from the research division.

“Tendo?” says Hermann.

“Hmm?”

“What did you say you had come down here for?”

Tendo’s eyes snap open. He looks down at Hermann and Newt, who are both staring at him quizzically. “Uh-oh,” he says, before springing into action, stuffing his shirt into his pants, refastening them, and pulling his suspenders up. “Look alive, guys, Pentecost wanted to see you.”

Hermann’s eyes widen and Newt scrambles to his feet and attempts to tuck his shirt back in. “Oh crap,” says Newt. “Did he say why?”

“Something about your reports contradicting each other,” says Tendo, running his fingers through his hair to make sure it was more-or-less in place.

Hermann hasn’t made a move to stand but he snaps his head around to look at Newt. “You,” he growls. “You bloody fool, you filed your original report? You said you would adjust it to accommodate my data!”

“See, here’s the thing, Hermann - your data was wrong,” says Newt, adjusting the collar of his shirt and taking a few steps backwards away from Hermann. “I was gonna adjust _your_ report to accommodate mine, but I should’ve known you’d file yours early. Such a teacher’s pet.”

“So you just filed yours knowing full well they would make no sense when read together?” barks Hermann, as he tends to the flies of his pants.

“Ahh, I just figured we’d cross that bridge when we came to it?” says Newt.

The floodgates open and they’re both shouting over each other. Normally, Tendo would stand by and chuckle, trying to pick out when Hermann slips into German and when Newt does his awful impression of Hermann, but they really need to get going.

“Guys!” Tendo says over them. “Can you bicker and walk at the same time? Stacker’s waiting, I’ve already been gone too long…”

“Yeah, Hermann!” says Newt shuffling back to the workstations to retrieve Hermann’s cane, which he tosses to him. “Look alive!”

Hermann catches the cane rather gracefully and gets to his feet as Newt makes a dash for the door, Hermann continuing to shout as he chases after him as fast as his leg will allow. Tendo brings up the rear and can’t help but smile at the ridiculous, arguing scientists. Especially when, even as they loudly deny the accuracy of each other’s work, Newt slows his pace down the hall to let Hermann catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> This escalated very quickly from baby's first fic.  
> I've still got first-kiss fics coming, as well as a few other things for this series.  
> I am writing with the headcanon that Newt is trans*, if anyone was curious.  
> "Talking leads to touching" is from "Portions for Foxes" by Rilo Kiley.  
> My dear friend Karina kept this fic alive. If you liked it, you have her to thank.


End file.
